


I Don’t Think You’re What You Seem

by NidoranDuran



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Collars, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: On the boat to Duelist Kingdom, Mai tries to scam Yugi out of his expensive deck, but this Yugi isn't only wise to her games, he's ready to take to punishing her for them much more firmly: she owes him herself in apology. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi grabbed Mai by the wrist as she went for her card, reaching over the table and stopping her. "You're cheating," he said, the short duelist surprised and startled by the realization and knowing he had to step in to do something about it. "You've scent marked your cards, didn't you? Every time you draw I can get a hit of a different perfume." He didn't let up, and it was a surprising look to see a fairly kind and small boy so suddenly began to spike up and respond like he did. 

Mai had been ready to make her move on Yugi very quickly. She had swindled Rex out of his room, and now she sought to do a similar thing with Yugi's Exodia cards. It would be smooth, flawless, and she wasn't going to hold back in cheating him out of his cards, and in return she had decided to put a wager of a kiss on the line. But now her scam was up; Yugi called her out, knowing full well that she was in trouble now. She wasn't sure what to do with this, frustrated and worried suddenly by the weirdness and the curiosity of a situation she felt really unready for.

"You caught me," she said, eyes widening with worry. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I shouldn't have lied, and that was wrong, but... Hm, let me make it right to you." New plan: shake him off her trail, seduce him into forgiving her, and then take advantage of his helplessness to leave him so romanced and worn down that she could simply swipe his whole deck and take her leave. Pulling forward, she climbed up onto the table. "How about I forfeit this match, give you that kiss as the winner, and then, I'll give you more than that kiss, too?'

Wide-eyed and nervous as could be, Yugi seemed shocked and frozen in place, helpless against the man-eater and her wicked intentions. He seemed nervous, seemed frightened by her and her raw, feminine wiles. "Really?" he asked, his eyes slowly widening. "You mean that?"

"I do," Mai purred, grabbing hold of him and pulling him in tight against her. Yugi found himself suddenly treated to Mai's lips pressed against his, an affectionate push that had him aching in surprise and delight, his heartbeat growing louder. He leaned into the kiss uncertain and confused, inexperience weighing down what he felt and was capable of, giving in to the heat and the weirdness of something that couldn't be contained. All of Mai's experience and her adoration bore down on Yugi with something hungry and spectacular, his body tense and needy as he leaned in against her.

"Wow," he said, breathless and awestruck as he looked at Mai with a smile growing across his face. "Wow, you're..."

"Gorgeous? Perfect? The woman of your dreams?" Mai lingered against him, arms around his shoulders, body pressing in firmly against him.

Yugi nodded. 'Yes, all of it." Pushing greedily forward and letting the pleasure take him away, the smoldering need and excitement of giving in struck Yugi with no focus or sense, his body winding up for the rush of joy and greedy, senseless want that now felt like everything he wanted. Everything he needed. Just a smoldering, craving rush of pleasure. He leaned into it, grabbing hold of her and keeping his grasp tight,s letting the thought of giving in take him away.

"Good," Mai moaned, pushing him away from the table. "I'm going to give you a night so perfect you don't even remember about my cheating, then we can go our separate ways. Mm, and when we meet in the finals, maybe you can try to win for another kiss." Fully prepared to bury Yugi's thoughts under the heavy burden of all of her lusts, Mai seized confident hold of Yugi and grabbed at his pants, ready to make her move and to take him by storm, perfectly primed to get robbed and humiliated, surely too embarrassed after she was done to even let on to how he lost his rare deck.

As she rustled about to get his clothes off, Mai was treated to something she hadn't been ready for about seducing Yugi, fishing out an absolutely massive cock that rose to full hardness in her hand, her eyes wide with awe and worry as she beheld the most glorious dick she had ever laid eyes on. "Yugi, you're so well hung!" she gasped, and there wasn't as much sultry heat in her voice for a moment, expressing something much more genuine and hungry.

Plans had just changed. Mai realized that the real goal here wasn't to enthrall Yugi so she could steal his deck, but to ravish him so thoroughly that he would beg her to make him her sex slave, to pledge himself to following her around like a sick puppy, one who she could twist and contort around in perverse delight, ensuring he would be ever loyal to her. With that loyalty, she had no reason to fear he wouldn't happily give her his deck if she so sweetly asked for his Exodia cards. It was so perfect, and Mai felt the power now take her as she reached for his shaft and leaned forward. Sucking his cock had moments ago simply been work. But now?

Wrapping her lips around Yugi's cock and sucking it in deep was her absolute honour. With a sultry, rumbling moan, Mai was all too happy to get to work at him, ready to make him into her plaything, into a sex slave who would serve her and her deepest wiles without any hesitation Just a deeply reverent and lustful approach, which saw her leaning forward to take him in, lips wrapping around his cock and sinking into place with something burning so hot and so needy inside of her. She was unafraid now, shamelessly pushing forward to have him, moaning her way down. The flutter of her bright eyes staring toward Yugi as she went was a deeper show of this love, an appreciation and a hunger that didn't need to be held back at all, making for something exquisite and unrepentant. Mai knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid of reaching for it.

"That feels amazing," Yugi said, his hand over his blushing face. "I've never... You're the first girl to ever touch me like this, and it feels amazing. I really hope that I don't disappoint you."

"Nothing about this massive cock can disappoint me," Mai shot back, keeping everything about this sultry descent hot and firm, a pressure meant to overwhelm Yugi and leave him helpless under her thrall. Her head rocked up and down his dick in motions meant to drive him wild, pushing what she could get out of him as a response and seeking to tear him down, to leave him helplessly, hopelessly hooked on her. Every motion of her head was about chasing that pleasure, about keeping Yugi hopelessly hooked on her as she taught him how to love her, refusing to slow down in this impulse push into lust that felt like it was the key to making him give her what she wanted. And Mai always got what she wanted.

The refined line she walked was one she felt was easy to keep, Yugi's lack of experience meaning that seemingly everything she did to him kept him awestruck and enthralled. He was the perfect sap in that regard, a hopeless mark giving this pretty lady everything she asked for. Mai saw brilliant opportunity in everything she did, pursuing that pleasure with no fear of reprisal or worry. Just raw advancement, just the chasing down of everything she wanted and the staunch refusal of a woman who saw no reason to compromise on that for anything.

Yugi was hopeless here, groaning, moaning, twisting under the delight tearing at him, unable to fight against the hazy throbs of pleasure she was able to impose upon him with each reckless motion of her head easing on back and forth, pushing him deeper until he was gasping with n experienced, adorable mess of joy that proved even more exciting and satisfying still to Mai. She drew back and let him cum on her top, needing to see ho it went and delighting in the sight of his big cock spurting out a massive load of cum all over her rack, a truly messy and shameful affair that kept her enthralled and engaged.

Mai needed this dick. She wasn't strong enough to argue against that reality now as she pushed onto his lap, seeking what she could get form his body now as she slammed down onto his big dick and sought pleasure in its purest, most direct form. Nothing about this was up for debate, as she climbed up onto him and forced her way down onto his dick. One greedy motion was all it took, and she felt delighted to be giving in like this, forcing her way onto him and gasping in sweet ecstasy, hands seizing his sides and her whole body starting to burn now with the deep, appreciative need for more that sought to unravel her.

Yugi was shoved onto his back as Mai began to ride him, taking charge with a speed and a harshness that had him gasping. "You're the perfect woman," he said, panting, groaning, lost to the dizzy surprise and excitement of marveling at the way that Mai worked at his pleasure now. There felt like no time or patience for anything but pure aggression, as Yugi became her plaything, but he didn't seem to mind letting a beautiful woman push him around and tell him what to do. Rather passively, he accepted the demands of this treatment and let her ride him like an animal, his lap becoming her playground playground to a degree that felt downright embarrassing for the scandalous depths he sank into.

Mai felt desperately determined to make the ride an intense one. Unlike the blowjob where she held back, here she wanted her pussy to be ravaged by Yugi's dick and she felt undeterred by the idea that this was all she needed, refusing to slow her frantic pace down for anything. To keep moving was all she wanted now, a joy getting messier and more heated with each shove against his lap, her pussy stuffed with his cock and relishing in the joy of this treatment. Yugi was going to make a great sex slave, she just knew it, and keeping up this mad back and forth as fast as she could, Mai showed that off to Yugi, dragging him down deeper and deeper with her in the steady process of chaos and hunger awaiting him. She could see just how hopeless he was, and she cherished the ways she could make him hers now.

Faster, greedier movements grew so powerful and twisted that she was completely shameless about crashing into this joy. Her orgasm was intense; loud, wild, blissful and senseless, and as she gave in, she let go. Mai's inner walls clenched down around Yugi's cock, milting it, begging it, and in short order, she had his cock erupting with a hot flood of gooey seed filling her, making her holler and scream in delight. She was unapologetic and merciless in the throes of this joy. "Oh, you are spectacular," she moaned, clinging to him tighter. "We're going to have a lot of f--"

One second, Mai was sitting cowgirl atop Yugi and completely in control. In a second, she was turned around, down on her hands and knees with his cock hammering greedily into her twat and his hand crashing viciously down across her ass. "You think you can get away with trying to cheat me out of Exodia?" he asked, his voice suddenly much more angry and aggressive, that sweet and blushing boyliness gone. "That's not going to happen. You're apologizing to me. Right now." Another smack, his hand bearing down across her taut, round ass.

The savage thrusts threw Mai completely off balance, struggling to deal with something fierce and incredible as she looked over her shoulder. Yugi hadn't changed. Still small, still ready, still himself, but he looked so much more dominant and assertive now, hammering into the greedy rush of joy and refusing to slow down. His hips crashed hard and loud against her ass as he shoved on faster, unable to slow down and refusing to let up. There was no shame, no hesitation, just pleasure. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

Yugi grabbed her hair and pulled, using the leverage on her long blonde locks to tug her back, making her body tense up before another slap across her ass. "I said apologize," as he hammered greedily onward, refusing to halt as he ravaged her, stuffing her full of cock and refusing to hold back, feverish, chaotic. "You thought you could make me forgive you. Probably thought I'd fall asleep after some sex and you could steal my deck, too; no, I don't let cheaters win. Your punishment is that you're going to break down and be my whore." Faster and more wicked he pounded, and Mai saw a different side entirely of Yugi.

The frantic thrusts were getting to be too much. She couldn't grasp the speed and the fervor of what he was doing, and the more she let it take her, the less capable she was of arguing against what he was doing. Just a mad back and forth, a feverish embrace of pleasure that forced Mai to confront feelings that didn't feel like they could be helped now. Every savage slam back and forth was something that nothing was going to save her from. Every savage motion, every mad thrust... It was too much. She had to lean into the spiral, into the weirdness and the panic.

Mai came again. Confused gasps and moans of pleasure tore at her throat as she felt the sensations and the wild heats making for too much for her to handle. Her head rolled back, a reckless gasp of worry and panic rushing on with way too much to deal with. Crashing into pleasure and feeling the flood of cum filling her pussy up, Mai let out more confused moans, pleasure tearing her asunder and leaving her wondering what was happening, unable to deal with this treatment but feeling herself give in completely.

The room spun around Mai. Not just because of the dizzying pleasures wearing her down, but because Yugi rolled her swiftly onto her back and hunched over her, pinning her down to resume fucking her. His hand gripped her hair tightly and pulled, keeping her head drawn back as he ravaged her. "I want to see the look on your face when my cock breaks you," he snarled, refusing to slow his mad and wild treatment down, keeping Mai helpless and lost, giving up to him whatever he demanded, all for the sake of wearing away at what she had within her. "But if you don't apologize before that happens, you won't be happy with what happens when I get you there."

The frightening and bizarre words made everything come crashing down around Mai. Writhing on the floor and feeling the merciless pressure of this pleasure completely ravage her. Nothing could save Mai from what she was doing and how the pleasures made for something reckless, merciless, so bizarre and strange and fascinating. The sensations were unbelievable, an expression of pleasure too wild to be denied. Mai felt weak, felt lost, overwhelmed by the pleasures and desires that were truly brilliant. Fucked into molten submission and left struggling with what she was doing, there was no way to handle these feelings.

Burning up and breaking down, Mai lost ground. Lots of it. There was no way to hold on to herself and retain focus or control as she was shoved into the shameful plunge of panic and weirdness that just couldn't be stopped. Every savage back and forth motion of Yugi's hips wore her down A little bit more, her creampied pussy dripping with the thick spunk he pumped into her and yet she felt like there was even more than that to be taken. It was bizarre, decadent, and it drove her into the throes of something too wild and frenzied to possibly deny. Never before had a man made Mai feel this good, and rounding up toward her third orgasm,she felt like she was hopelessly enthralled by the idea that this was everything she craved.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, slamming her hand on the ground. "I'm sorry for lying, and cheating, and trying to steal your Exodia cards from you, I'm so--god, yes, more!" Crashing off of the control and composure she'd had previously and into a squealing mess of joy, Mai hit her peak once more, another messy orgasm driving her deeper into the pleasure, throbbing, crushing sensation wearing down everything within Mai that wasn't pure surrender. She was ashamed and embarrassed, a molten humiliation wearing her down. Her eyes rolled back, and as Yugi pumped her full of cum, she was driven into a state of fuck-addled joy, delighting in the crash and the shatter of everything inside of her.

As Yugi came indie of her, the magic he could tap into from the item around his neck formed a collar around Mai's neck. She barely even realized it was there until he grabbed her by it and pulled her up to a kneeling position.

Mai didn't get to speak as Yugi's cock forced its way down her throat. She choked on his shaft as he held her by the collar and the hair, starting to fuck her mouth with all the venomous indulgence and need to prove what he could do. Back and forth he slammed, making her struggle, gag, drool on his cock as it punished her harder and rougher. Mai wished she could deal with all of this ferocity, but she felt unable to grasp the finer points of a situation completely out of hand. "I'll do the talking now," Yugi snarled, greedily fucking her mouth, and the short boy with the huge cock proved a baffling sight, but a potent one.

He continued, "This collar marks you as mine. Nobody will know what it means except us, but you belong to me now, and I'm going to fuck you like an animal whenever I want. I saw right through your act from the beginning, and I"m not some weak boy you can fluster and take advantage of. You're going to regret ever trying to." He over the sloppy sounds of Mai choking on his cock, the gagging and the struggling producing the most noisy flood of things she felt incapable of grounding herself against. Louder she got, helplessly losing ground as he punished her throat with his dick, her drool running down her chin and onto her breasts as she took this merciless treatment and learned her place.

A place that saw her nodding slowly, her eyes watering from the pressure of his cock plunging down her throat, but still cross and dizzy. Mai understood. She was able to learn and accept what she was doing, to give in to these feelings growing more passionate and desperate as each weird, hazy second of mistreatment drove her deeper into these shameful throes. She had no hope of fighting it, no hope of doing anything to Yugi that wasn't exactly what he wanted, a merciless and speedy pace punishing her, teaching her. Yugi's merciless dominance appealed in a baffling way to everything within Mai, demanding of her so much and pounding her into a place that left her just giving in to it.

An odd serenity and excitement washed over Mai as he fucked her throat to another orgasm, and as he erupted down her throat, she felt ecstatic, relieved, oddly warm and ready. There was no making sense of how this felt, no way for Mai to handle what she was doing and how it made her give in, and she was completely incapable of dealing with what he did to her. As Yugi's cock withdrew from her throat, Mai whimpered in shaky, hazy confusion, a pressure and a frustration she wished she was prepared for, but she was weak, helpless, her head lowering. "Thank you," she whined.

Yugi smiled brightly, and left a moment of calm and firmness before he grabbed Mai by the collar and dragged him along with her. "Strip," he commanded.

As they walked toward the shower, Mai did as she was told, grabbing her clothes and tugging them off, frustrated and worried amid the feelings and the worries that crushed her into submission. She exposed her tall, stacked body to his eyes and was dragged into the shower on the luxury ship. Mai felt the submission take her now, reduced to nothing but the collar and left frustrated by the weird dawning, creeping mess of something that she felt hopeless in the face of. The hot water raining down on her had her moaning in delight, as Yugi handed her some soap. "Lather up your perfect tits."

Mai shuddered and nodded, grabbing hold of the soap and starting to rub it onto her breasts, giving in to Yugi's demands as he groped and fondled her. "I'm yours," she whined as he did so. "I'll do it, I'll... I'll apologize for everything I've done by being your broken slut. You don't ever have to forgive me, just please don't ever deny me your amazing cock!" Once she had her breasts sudsy as could be, Mai fell to her knees in the shower, knowing full well what Yugi wanted and not hesitating to give in to him.

The soft embrace of Mai's breasts wrapping around his cock was everything Yugi wanted. He accepted it, groaning happily as she started to work up and down his dick with something to prove, a lustful and ready show of everything ready and desperate inside of her. She was forward and assertive now in her pleasures, and the direct heat about this was driven by something broken, dizzily lustful and incapable of holding back. "If you behave, I'll keep you nice and fucked," Yugi promised. "I've always wanted a girl who looks as gorgeous as you to be addicted to my cock." He smiled wider, grabbing hold of her shoulders and thrusting into her cleavage, adding on to this pressure.

The hopeless downward spiral was remarkable to Mai, who had never been so singularly focused on getting fucked before. The hazy up and down of her body tending to Yugi's every demand and desire felt so sinful and confused, but she was mercilessly unashamed of getting what she wanted, incapable of holding back the joy and the pleasure before her. Reverent, desperate motions and an unfocused heat made for something brilliant, a pleasure and a hunger growing in frustration and desperation that had to be given in to "I'll be a good girl," she whined. "For you, I'll learn. I'll do it, I promise, Yugi, just please let me love you!" She was fixated, desperate, unable to contain the frustrated weirdness she was giving in to, taking on a sensation too fierce and wild to handle.

Yugi's smile was big as he kept thrusting, as under the shower spray he enjoyed a rough, soapy titfuck, bodies moving easily, skin sliding together with a softness and readiness that kept him engaged and ready The vigor and frustration of what he was doing felt like it was getting to be too much, but he was determined, leaning into it and accepting the pressures getting to be messier with each pass, his body surrendering to the idea of letting go, steadily faster still on each pass until he could take no more. He wanted all eh could get from this mess, and to take out his lusts on Mai's body as he willed; to see her now staring up wide-eyed and desperate at him was proof he had that.

Cumming on Mai's tits didn't do much in the shower, but he was still desperate to mark his territory, and with a powerful groan he blew his huge load all over her chest, left Mai moaning and howling, "I want all of your cum! I love it so much, your cock doesn't stop!" as she took the load, marveling at his virility and how much he kept cumming, so tireless, so ready. "But please, fuck me again."

Yugi didn't have to be told twice. Lifting her up and bending her against the shower wall, he said, "Only one hole I haven't had yet. And if I own you...." That was the only warning Mai received before he rammed his cock right up her ass. Mai shrieked in surprise as he filled her, a solid thrust forward stuffing her with dick and setting her aflame, making her shudder under the confused but ready joys of something merciless, a molten flood of lust and desire that felt too good to handle. "I'm going to love dominating you."

"And I'm going to love being owned by you!" Mai shrieked, keeping up the pace as every wild thrust did to her things too messy and wild to believe. She didn't understand how to contain these feelings, wanting all the messy and bubbling pleasures to ruin and ravage her, her body holding firm in place while Yugi had his merciless way with her, every inch of his cock driven into her tight backdoor, stuffing and filling her, using her. The ravaging she received was unbelievable, and Mai was unable to argue against all these sensations, the thrill of giving in taking her body by storm and leaving her with mindless submission as the only thing she could comprehend, a mess of dizzying desire and hunger getting to be far too much for her to possible handle now.

To be broken by a cock like this felt incredible. Mai didn't know how to control this downward spiral, but she knew she was happier now than ever, giving in completely to the demands and ferocity that Yugi showed off, everything he did wearing her down more and more as she relished in her new place. All of her scheming became a forgotten, aimless artifact of the past, something that simply did not matter to the woman now getting fucked senseless and raw, the submission and the delight driving her into a state of surrender too great to believe. Her pussy dripped down her thighs, and even as it was so utterly ignored, Mai felt ready. Felt confident. There was no pleasure in the world as momentous and remarkable now as this one, and she was happy to learn every step of the way how good it felt to be owned by a man.

Yugi tugged her hair back hard as he sheathed his dick into her ass one last time, a smack across her rear to restate his ownership making her howl as she gave in too. The pleasure pumping into Mai with each heavy and merciless slam forward was ecstasy in its most direct and ready form, pleasures that felt too good to be believed, too powerful for her to deny. Mai came with unraveling glee and let herself give in, learning the hard way what joys could be found here and no longer having the sense to hold it all back. To cum from having her ass ravaged to this point was all she could have asked for.

From scheming, cheating opportunist to collared, owned slut, Mai Valentine was completely and hopelessly addicted now to Yugi's dick, and with this new side of the man she had targeted leaving her broken and helpless, she knew nothing now but the need to give in deeper. The night was long, and Mai would spend it all crammed with dick in one way or another, and that was precisely how she wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Every Day My Confusion Grows

"It was an honour to lose to you. You beat me fairly, but I would have let you win anyway. I just want you to be happy!" The cries coming from Yugi's room made Tea clench up in utter worry. She had no idea what to make of them, no idea what to think or say as she lingered on the other side of the door. She couldn't believe her ears. There was no way Yugi was having sex, right? It was absurd. And yet, standing trembling outside of Yugi's door, everything that Tea felt was certainty of that very fact, frozen in place, unsure how to respond but feeling the creeping sense of confusion wash slowly over her. She reached for the door knob, knowing there was only one other woman in the Pegasus's castle, knowing that there was simply no way this was happening.

But as she peeked open, she saw it. Her worst fears confirmed. Mai Valentine in Yugi's room, stripped naked, getting fucked recklessly by Yugi from behind. He was aggressive. Wild. Tea had imagined sex with Yugi a lot in the thrall of her hopeless crush, but she was faced with peeks at a much more generous dick than she could have ever prepared for, frozen in the panic and surprise of a situation she had no strength to deal with but the demand to face it that overwhelmed her. She felt overcome by absolute lust, by crushing pleasures hitting her hard and urging her body to surrender. To what? Tea wasn't even clear, but she was too helpless now to help herself.

"You're such a good slave, but I really don't mind. You’re a good duelist, I'm just a better one. But t least you'll get to be the slave to the real King of Games." His hand came across her ass with a firm and territorial smack.

Reaching a hand up her skirt, Tea began to rub herself through her panties, stifling a moan as she watched jealousy, confusion taking her, overwhelming her. She was so full of desperate and cloying emotions, knowing it was over the top and ridiculous, knowing she was out of line here. If Yugi was with Mai, and he was happy, then what hope did she have of interrupting that and what fucking right did she have? And yet, she felt like some hot blonde hussy coming in and taking Yugi when tea had been calmly waiting for the right time to confess her adoration for him was so wrong. Raw, determined need took her by storm as she fumbled forward, caring now only about making her move and getting what she needed from Yugi.

But this wasn't the time. His big day was coming up. He'd be facing Pegasus soon, and she wasn't going to interrupt that and get in the way of what he had to do. So she watched now, placing a hand over her mouth to silence her moans as she rubbed her dripping pussy and concocted a plan, totally unaware that Yugi knew she was watching.  
*************************  
A week after they got back, Yugi invited Tea over by phone call, said to just let herself in because he'd be the only one home but he'd be working on sorting cards until she arrived. it sounded reasonable enough to Tea, who believed it all but didn’t think much of some vital pieces to the weird puzzle she was falling into. She had thought every day since what happened about her time peeking in on him and Mai, unable to shake the feelings and what they did to her. She believed Yugi, but she had clear in her mind the certainty that fi she had him all alone, she could make her move. Tea knew what she wanted now and she was ready to take it.

Tea dressed for the occasion. Short shorts that hugged her round, plump ass and her luscious thighs, a pastel top that had some buttons compromised so that her ample chest seemed to be bursting out of her clothes. She had her stacked body packed into clothes ready to impress Yugi, as she moved to steal away Mai. Sure, her breasts were a little smaller--if still huge--but she made up for it with wider hips, a fatter ass, and a genuinely sweet disposition, one sure to make Yugi happily sink into the temptation of what she could offer him as a loving girlfriend like that horny slut couldn't.

Into the house and up the stairs she went, feeling a certainty within her chest that she didn't know how to deal with, her heart ready to burst out as she approached with little sense of how to make this stop. Every stair she took up toward his room was another warning, as she approached cowing full well she’d have a lot to explain as she made her move, but Tea was determined, holding steady in spite of everything that wanted her to let go. She felt oddly positioned and scrambling for panic, worry following her every step, and she wanted so badly to understand and to steady herself, to steel her thoughts and her heart, but as she walked into his bedroom, she realized this was all a trap.

Mai was down on her knees slurping and slobbering all over Yugi's cock.

The blonde moved with greedy purpose and desire, a smoldering rush of lusts getting stronger as she worked along his shaft, eyes moving over to the doorway where she saw Tea standing there, come to steal her man. She sucked harder, forcing her way down to the base of Yugi's cock and choking on his shaft as she held firm, refusing to compromise or cede ground. Mai had her mand ands he wasn't letting him go without a fight, or ideally, at all. she continued sucking obediently along the cock, careless motions and a territorial fervor driving home the wicked intentions she worked under.

Tea refused to compromise for anything. Resolute and tightening up, she threw herself into this, shaking her head. "Yugi, I love you!" she shouted, barging into the room. "I love you mor than anything. I have for so long, and I want you to do to me everything you do to Mai. You haven’t known her as long as you've known me, she can't possibly love you like I love you, and I can prove that I'll be a better girlfriend for you. Or a sex slave. Whatever you want me to be!" Reckless, frantic, ready to burn, everything Tea did was about scrambling forward and pleading her case. She felt she had something to prove and needed to make her impassioned plea, make it fast, make it hard, leave no time for doubt.

Mai continued her dismissive show of lust and pressure, rocking her head greedily along Yugi's cock, choking along and shaking her head as she shoed on steadier, greedier. She was unafraid, wild and senseless in the chance to give in and give up. She worked quicker, not caring about holding back, not wanting to restrain what she was up to. She showed off what she was capable of, trying to intimidate Tea, trying to make her fear her prowess. Mai had experience on her side, and she had lots of it, determined to show off her ability, sucking harder, deeper, truly slobbering all over Yugi's shaft, choking along it with something to prove.

With his hand tightening in her hair and no real indication he wanted her to stop. Yugi kept Mai working at his pleasure, all while he looked at Tea, his smile wide. he hadn't expected it to go quite this easily. He kept from saying anything a at the time, thinking it would be best if he waited, drew things out, surprised Tea at the time with this abrupt and indecent offer. He wanted to draw it out, wanted to make Tea burn for him, but he didn't expect it to be so effective, didn't expect her to be so desperate for his attention. This was all working in his favour, and Yugi was determined to see it through with a very wicked intent as she stood there twisting and shivering before him. So ripe for the taking.

"Prove it," Yugi said, staring a hole through Tea, remaining firm and confident in ways that shook her to her core. "You think you can do better than Mai? Mai's got so much experience, and she can handle every inch of my cock. You're sweet, Tea. A great friend. And I like you too. But 'better than Mai' is a tall order." He delighted in this, keeping Mai choking, sputtering, struggling hard to deal with him before finally he blew his load into her mouth. Mai drew back, recoiling in surprise as his cum dripped from her lips, having filled her mouth up and overwhelmed her with the ferocity. There was so much riding on this opportunity now, and Mai realized she had to take a big leap to get what she needed.

Before Mai could swallow Yugi's cum, Tea threw herself at the blonde, not eager to kiss her rival for Yugi's affections, but shameless in the chance to push forward and seize the cum in her mouth. She got as much as she could before Mai drew back, and showed the mouthful of cum she'd stolen to Yugi before she swallowed down every drop in needy, quivering glee, happy to make this situation all about her in some pretty drastic ways. The pleasure was remarkable, a spiral of intense, desperate lust that left no time to reason with any of this. Then, she swallowed it, opening her mouth back up and showing of to Yugi that she'd swallowed it. "I'll prove it all," Tea said, dropping to her knee and putting her arms up in the air for him. "Have me."

Yugi was happy to rise to the occasion, getting up off of his feet, grabbing hold of his cock and guiding it to her mouth. If Tea wanted to prove herself, then Yugi was going to test her ability to handle him at his worst, pushing greedily forward and plunging his way into her mouth, seizing her wrists and holding them up for leverage, giving him something to hold onto and restrain her as he made her suck his cock. "I'm not going to go easy on you. if you can handle this, I'll give you a chance."

Tea nodded, sucking on the cock cramming its way into her mouth, full of frustration and pressure and a weird, dizzy sense of aimless heat. She was overwhelmed by the lustful swell of pressure that took her by storm, knowing that she had a lot of work to do and a lot to fight through as she held firm to the pleasures upon her, fierce messes of sloppy ecstasy taking her as she started in on this. Yugi was clear and direct about what he wanted, his intentions firm enough for her to understand now the reality of what she had to tend to, and she was devoted to the task, eager to perform whatever duties he saw necessary to prove her love to him. Yugi deserved everything.

As he thrust into her mouth, Yugi didn't take it very gently, fucking deep and heavy into her, taking her deeper, pushing into her throat with hard impatience that made Tea shake. "I don't expect you to suck dick as well as Mai does. But if you can't handle all of it, then you're not going to be able to compete with her." His remark emboldened Tea, hitting her just when she needed it, urging her to keep going and to control herself, steadying her thoughts and the panic swelling up through her. She needed to pleasure Yugi, needed to satisfy him and keep up the pace of what he was doing, and her head worked to meet his thrusts and satisfy him. He was all she needed, all she wanted, and Tea's devotion ran deep.

Yugi kept thrusting, groaning and having through the pleasure of using her mouth, listening to her choke and struggle as he held her hands in the air and put her through her paces .There was no need to be this rough or to be this savage, but Yugi was happy to keep up the pace and ravage her, to hammer through this pleasure and leave her struggling, frustrated and dizzy under what was being done to her and the ways it set her aflame. The pleasures surged like fire across her, every crazed and devotion push proving more frantic than the last. Tea didn't let the way she gagged stop her, didn’t worry about the drool dripping down her chin as she took on these punishing thrusts and was driven deep into the frenzy and hopelessness of this situation. It was truly mad, but there was nothing she wanted in life more, and for that, Tea would prove her love and she would prove it hard.

"She sounds like she's trying so hard," Mai teased, fingers running along the back of Tea's head. "You should really cut her loose and send her scrambling home. She's just a girl. A silly, inexperienced girl who's in over her head."

"Mai, let her prove herself," Yugi said. Mai frowned and whined, but she did as she was told, drawing back and shutting up. "If Tea really loves me, she'll get through this." All these conditional certainties and these assurances helped dig into Tea; if this was the only way to prove her love, then she had to, didn't she? It was perhaps a little twisted, but she was desperate, frantic, and anything she could do to prove herself and to show that she was devoted, she would do. It wasn't a question for her. This was the only way forward and she would take it.

The dripping of drool onto her chest made it soak through her shirt, and Tea realised that was to her advantage as it made it cling to her breasts more, adding to the commotion and the chaos. She waned to keep this going, in spite of the struggles and the weirdness and every step of throbbing heat and weirdness that demanded so much of her. The need to keep this going was demanding, strange, pulling her deeper down into a dizzy spell, air flow sparse and pulling her into the strangeness harder. She never could have imagined it would be so real. Every submissive instinct inside of her relished in the joy of knowing that Yugi felt the way she needed, that he was dominant enough to make her profane dreams come true. She had been hoping for this very surprise, for the desperate chance to offer herself up and show off what she truly felt, what she was. To satisfy and serve Yugi as a lover and a slave formed the potent core of her being, and she could not have been happier to show that off now.

"You're doing well. I might have to give you a chance after all. Keep sucking Tea. If you really want this, you'll be happy with what I'm about to do. You want my cum, don't you" He snickered, ached, pushing on faster and wilder through these messy expressions of heat. The lust was frantic and out of control, Yugi finally claiming his pretty friend and taking her. "I think you've sucked cock before. Haven't you?' He drew back to let her respond and breathe.

Sucking down nervous, desperate breaths, Tea was relived to feel her throat loosened up on for even a moment. "Yes. I've sucked boys off before. Including Joey. But none of them were as big as you, and I'm pure otherwise. My virginity is yours if you want it, Yugi, and your cock is so perfeglack glurk glurk!' She struggled once more, spinning out of focus as Yugi resumed his treatment, rough thrusts pounding away at her, seeking pleasure and indulgence as she twisted and squirmed under his aggression. Yugi knew what to make this count, pushing Tea's limits, relishing in the control he felt and the chance to push Tea into the throes of his hottest lusts. He would have her, and he would make her lose herself to him.

Yugi worked faster now. The idea of her having sucked other boys off, including their friend, filled him with a need to burn all that away. If they couldn't compare to him, he'd fuck her mouth so hard he'd forget all about them. "You'll only suck my cock off from now," he told her. "That's obvious. but I don't want you to even mentions sucking another man's cock to me again. You're going to fall in line and do exactly as I tell you, understood?'

Tea moaned and whined and gagged in response, head rocking up and down as he kept her hands up above her head, a gesture of control and leverage that fed into all of this chaos and kept Tea overwhelmed and overjoyed, relishing in what she felt and completely unafraid of letting herself burn. There was too much on the line here for her to resist the truths behind everything Yugi did to her and how much it made her crave more. This was pleasure. Absolute, ecstatic joy, and she would not back down from it.

Yugi's every dominant instinct was sharp, steady, and he showed Tea what was expected of her as he lost himself, giving in with one powerful groan, a grunt, and a hard slam forward of his hips, starting his load down Tea's throat and pumping it in deep, before he pulled back, made to struggle and whine as Yugi flooded her mouth with the rest. She whined and struggled, taking in the flood of cum that overflowed in her mouth, dripping amid her spit down her chin. This was sloppy, frantic madness, and just what she needed, as Yugi finally pulled away. "Mai, you can have some.'

It was Mai's turn to kiss Tea, and she may have been averse to her presence here, but it was still Yugi's cum, and she swallowed forced her way upon Tea, swapping his spunk and taking back what was hers, brow furrowing.

"There we go, everyone's even now," he said. He softened a bit. Not quite as harsh now that he'd finished his treatment. Softening back up to be the Yugi he was. It was startling to Tea, who remained on her knees a bit dizzy, wondering how to make sense of the whole weird mess of this situation she'd walked into.

"Am I yours now?' she asked. "Does that mean Mai is gone?"

Yugi shook his head. "You’re on the way, I'd love to have you as my slave too, but Mai isn't going anywhere. You two will have to learn to get along and share."

A disappointing answer, but Tea was ready to do whatever she could, no matter the offer. "I'll live with that. I just... I love you, Yugi. And I've dreamt about being your slave. About you tying me up and fucking me. About you bending me over your desk at school and fucking me raw. I Just want to give you al of that." She began to strip her way out of her clothes as she stared p at him, scrambling to undress. "Please, Yugi. Make me your woman!"

The overwhelming lust and heat that pushed Tea was exactly what Yugi wanted to see, as she bared her body to him. He responded swiftly, reaching for handcuffs and seizing her wrists, grabbing hold of her and tugging over the bed. He locked her hands up behind her back and grabbed hold of her hips, admiring her round ass and craving her body. "I've always wanted to fuck you," he confessed. "But I didn't think Id' be able to do what I really wanted to do to you until Mai just made something in me snap. I'm ready for you now, and I'm going to enjoy every second of this. With a hard groan, he plunged his cock right into the tight embrace of Tea's needy, waiting ass, filling her with one succinct motion and a powerful stroke, making her shout out in surprise as he filled her up.

"Yes, I'm yours!" Tea whined, body aflame as she received the frantic thrusts, as she got the pleasure she craved. "Yugi, I love you! I've always loved you, and all I want is to be yours. I'm so honoured that you'll have me as your slave. Please, use me as much as you want to."

Mai grumbled and shifted off at the side, jealousy flaring inside her as she watched this play out, a continued march into embarrassment and shame as she beheld the man who had claimed her now taking another. He was eager, reckless, and Mai knew she had a disadvantage if emotions played a part in this, which filled her with frustrations she wished she had a good way to vent. But she didn't have a choice here, watching this play out and wondering how to save face and prove herself in ways that could win Yugi back.

Yugi's trusts were downright savage. Wild and hot, his groans and grunts filling the air amid every fleshy smacking Nosie that his thrusts elicited. he was as reckless and as fierce as he could be, pushing Tea's limits and testing the waters, doing everything he could to make her burn brightly for him as his savage slams forward induced such chaotic, desperate spirals of need and lust. He brought his hand into this, smacking her ass, groaning, "You've been really good, but I still want you to learn to take discipline."

"Of course. Do whatever you want to me. My body is your playground, and I'm so happy to let you have me, Yugi! You can do no wrong with me. I'm here, I'm loyal, I'm whatever you want me to be." She was determined to make this show of utter adoration, to prove her lust and her willingness to devote everything to him. The thought of Yugi becoming everything to her was worth the world, ands he would not be kept from this relief and this joy. She kept up the pace and allowed herself to lose all focus for the sake of pure satisfaction.

"Good, because I'm going to cum inside," he said. "I'm going to cum inside every time."

"Yes! Please, knock me up. I want to have your babies, I want you to make me a mother, Yugi!" She screamed through tis joy, Tea driven to a powerful orgasm at the mere thought of Yugi making her a mother, of being taken by storm and driven to such heights of joy. She needed it, and there was simply no other way she wanted to be, no chance she could resist the opportunities ripe and senseless upon her. Tea was desperate, cumming hard, screaming, lost to the ecstasy and relief of something so sinful and aimless and twisted, so satisfying. She loved every second of being filled with Yugi's cum and driven to burn.

"You're mine," he said as he plunged in one last time, as he came inside of her tight cunt and filled her with his cum, making a claim of ownership now over her tat he was ready to keep up and make good one. He smacked her ass hard as each spurt of his seed filling her womb made her shriek his name, heaving, writhing. he could see Mai tighten u pin the corner as he gave her 'his babes', clearly wanting to be bred by him instead. He had a competition on his side. It was exciting.

Yugi swiftly tugged Tea back up off of the bed for a rougher position now. Lying on her stomach had been almost a mercy as he held her up and shoved her forward, making her stand before shoving her back over again, this time much more directly down onto her face on the bed as he took the reins again. "One more hole, and then I'll call you my slave, just like Mai." His hand came across her backside again. "You have a fatter ass than she does. I like it." He drew out from her pussy and slipped in higher, lining up and then giving another harsh plunge forward. "I'm happy you did this Tea. I'm happy to love you, too."

The shrieks of pure ecstasy spilled rabid from her lips as the pleasure filled her. Tea was overjoyed to feel his cock spearing into her ass. "Yes, I have a bigger ass. A more fuckable, perfect ass than Mai does. I'm a better slave, aren't I?' Tea hadn't realized the sharp impacts across her ass were tests until he really laid in on her. His smack across her ass was brutal, making her scream and tremble in confused ecstasy, her body aflame with new forms of pain-loving delight. It only turned her on more to feel what a proper spanking was like, but she was happy to take it, welcoming the pleasure and heaving through this utter chaos.

"You're both mine," he said. "And you'll get along, or else I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you two getting along." He wasn't taking any chances here, wasn't being gentle or careful. Not with Tea's ass hole and not with the situation, his hand very insistent with each strike down, his body in rabid motion and pushing further, harder, testing what he could get away with and challenging Tea to try and keep up even as she fell further and further back from being able to. he needed them to get along, and Mai had already learned what disobeying his orders was; now Tea was getting to find out.

But she welcomed it. Driven into a state of slavish and dizzy heat b these sloppy pleasures, Tea just kept moving, trying her best to handle this and learn how to deal with all of this, not really having any clear idea of how to but knowing she was on the right track, keeping this weird and mad pace up, struggling as best she could with all of this, but it was hard and only getting harder. "No man can do what you do!" she howled, body in frantic motion, pounded into senseless delight by the cock that stretched her out. Yugi was pushing her into states of senseless delight too powerful to really know how to deal with, and she didn't understand how, but she knew she needed more, falling in deeper, steadily sinking into a state of pure desire strong enough to make her burn.

Yugi knew everything was leading up to this, and he made it count, every thrust filling Tea up, keeping her complimenting him and reaffirming her frantic need to serve. She was wild, senseless, yelling out in throbbing ecstasy and keeping up a pace that felt too strange and spectacular o believe. He worked her over, subjected Tea to the utter lunacy of his domination and proved a fierce, vicious point as he sent her into a spiral of chaos and submission strong enough that she was never coming back from it, trembling and aching under the twisting heat.

A mad, frantic orgasm as strong and as potent as anything he'd ever felt took hold of Tea. An anal-only rush of searing sensation too strong for her to have any clue how to deal with all of this, left bucking and shivering under the throb of pure sensation, pleasure ripping her apart and leaving her unable to think straight. She screamed Yugi's name over and over, eyes rolling back as she thrashed and heaved, bucking through the madness and relishing in the sweet joy of giving in as strong as she could to the pleasures, shivering, writhing, feeling the submissive heat conquer her "I love you!" was all she could spit out in this frenzied state.

Yugi was happy to know that, but he wanted more, grabbing Tea and tugging her off the bed, pulling her onto her knees. "Mai, come here," he said, motioning before Tea as he took hold of his cock. He hadn’t cummed yet, and his obedient blonde slave was in position in a flash, falling to her knees for Yugi as he stroked his cock in front of his girls, Mai much more pleading than the cross-eyed, dizzy Tea moaning her adorations, but their combination was exactly what Yugi needed.

He came, blowing a hefty load all over their faces, a splattering of cum that had them both taking a hit, and with a hard groan, he told them, "Share it," as he wrung out his last few drops.

Burning with bitterness and a fierce competitive spirit hitting them both, Tea and Mai turned toward one another, sharing Yugi's cum for his sake and to prove they were well behaved laves, but inside, both knew the other was a danger, and both were plotting ways to undo the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
